


For You I Would

by RoseLebon83



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLebon83/pseuds/RoseLebon83
Summary: Corrine Vanderlyn had an a crush on Antonio Dawson and Hank Voight and was hoping that it wouldn't be obvious because Antonio and Voight were in a relationship. But one night they tell her that they want her, they want a life with her. This is a story on how threesome navigate a relationship while juggling kids and work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for a while. If this isn't your thing don't read. If you got tips on how to write a Poly relationship by all means drop a line.

I Would for You:

It was grueling, utterly exhausting, the last month for the Intelligence. The cases were physically and mentally challenging and there had been some emotional outbursts by everyone but her. Corrine had learned a long time ago to keep it in because if she showed how twisted she was inside, they would see her in a new light and it wouldn’t be bright.  
For Corrine her CI’s gave her no good leads, Olinsky was making a good case for her to throat punch him, and Sergeant Voight was in bad mood the whole last two weeks acting like a wounded bear. She was glad when Voight told everyone to go home and that they could start on paperwork the next morning 9 am sharp. That meant she could get her run in and she would still have to time to get coffee.   
Corrine turned off her computer and so did everyone else, closed her eyes they were heavy with the lack of sleep. Halstead and Lindsay were probably going back to Lindsay’s apartment and fucking each other’s brains out. Ruzek and Officer Burgess were going to the same thing. Olinsky was putting on his coat, he was still living in the garage but Ruzek was trying to get him out. Dawson, whose desk was beside hers was making to go as well. 

“See ya in the morning Vanderlyn.” He smiled at her and patted her on the back. 

“In the morning Dawson.” Corrine was to smile back but it didn’t quite make it. 

“Later Hank.” Dawson called out to the Sergeant’s door.

Hank Voight nodded and looked at his second in command Antonio Dawson as he realized that the Unit was taking his advice and going home. Corrine was about to follow the rest of the team to the hallway that led to the stairs out of the District. 

“Vanderlyn,” Hank Voight’s deep voice rang out. “A minute.” 

Corrine’s heart sank, did she do something wrong? Antonio stood there and didn’t seem surprised but as she looked at his eyes he didn’t seem worried. She walked into the office. “Do you want me to close the door?” 

“No. I just wanted to know if you were alright.” Hank’s eyes softened and her stomach did a flip. 

“Good, I uh um just tired Sergeant.” Corrine couldn’t help the tired worn out sigh that came out of her mouth. 

“Why don’t you let Antonio drive you home, I don’t need you to fall asleep at the wheel?” Hank said it with a tone that left no room for arguments but his eyes were warm and he seemed concerned. That left Corrine a little perplexed she had always been careful not to get to close to anyone or show them too much of her. The one detective she let in a little was Antonio but that had more to do with him usually being partnered with her. 

Corrine looked behind her and realized that Antonio had heard what was said and was waiting on her. “Come on, I’ll take ya and pick you up in the morning.” Antonio motioned.

“Okay,” Corrine weakly stated running her hand through her mahogany hair. She left the office and as she got Antonio he wrapped his arm around her. 

He opened the car door for her and made sure she was buckled in before he shut the door. “I know the way.” Antonio assured Corrine when he started the car. Then she remembered he and the whole Unit had been there she was moving in. It was nice of Hank Voight to get them to help her to move. 

Corrine in her haze of sleepiness blurted out, “I am surprised Hank let you take me home. I thought you two would go back to his place.” Letting him she knew about the relationship between her Sergeant and the Senior Detective. 

Antonio was caught off guard by the statement. “Um I don’t know what you are talking about.” She saw a slight blush on the Latino man's face.

“I saw you two kissing one night. You probably thought no one was still around. Don’t worry I won’t tell.” With that Corrine slept the rest of the ride to her place. 

Antonio thought back and well, he and Hank had to steal some of their moments. Yeah, tonight he would be heading back to Hank’s place after he dropped Corrine off at her home. But the more he thought about, since she already knew that was less thing they had to worry about telling her. Now the next thing was to tell Corrine Vanderlyn that he and Hank were both in love with her and wanted her in both of their lives in every way. He would tell Hank that she knew, and they would have to talk about what they were doing next with completing their family.  
They drove up to her house and Antonio reached over a stroked her cheek, “Hey sleepyhead, you are home.” Antonio’s smile lines were showing, and it made Corrine smile sleepily back at him. 

“Oh, Thanks.” Corrine pulled herself up, and unbuckled her seat belt trying to hide her blush. 

“I will wait till you get in the house.” Antonio stated as she left his car.

He watched as she went into the house and turned off the light on the porch. When Antonio got to Hank’s place his partner had left the light on and the door unlocked. As he entered he heard Hank in the kitchen, “Hey, I’m back.” Antonio locked the door and hung up his coat.

Hank Voight came out and greeted his lover with a kiss, Antonio placed his hands firmly on Hank’s waist. “She knows, Corrine caught us kissing I guess. She didn’t seem thrown off by it.” 

“Um so you want to tell her?” holding the younger detective around the chest.

“Yeah,” Antonio went in for another kiss and started to lead his lover closer to the couch. 

“After the case is done we take here and tell her.” Hank gruffly instructed as he put his hands under Antonio’s shirt. 

“About time.” Antonio answered with sigh as Hank flipped one of his nipples. 

“I’ll pick her up tomorrow.” Hank demanded as he kissed Antonio again. 

 

After her run Corrine took a quick shower and packed an extra set of clothes just in case Hank decided not to let them go home at a decent hour. She felt refreshed with a full 8 hours of sleep last night and embarrassingly falling asleep in Antonio car on the way home last night. She felt herself blush but reminded herself that he was with her boss Hank, so she needed to push those thoughts out of her head. Antonio was going to be here in the 15 minutes and Corrine quickly some coffee in a thermos as she finished up there was a knock on the door.   
Antonio was a little early but considering how the case was going the sooner they started the better. She grabbed her keys quickly and opened the door but instead of Antonio, it was Sergeant Hank Voight standing in his leather jacket and his hands in his jean pockets.

“Hey, thought I pick you up, swing by and check a lead.” Hank’s voice graveled. 

“Yeah, of course.” Corrine nodded and double checked and made sure she locked the door.   
As they made it to his car he rounded to her side to open the door. Although Corrine had never caught Hank Voight doing something unprofessional or disrespectful to a woman it surprised her that he and Antonio opened the door for her. She smiled and got in and buckled the seat belt.   
As Hank got in and started his car again, they only drove down a mile or so when Hank brought up what she had told Antonio. “Thanks for not advertising to the Unit about Antonio and I’s relationship.” He looked her with a thoughtful look, “After this case is over, why don’t you come over dinner.” 

Wow. That wasn’t the Hank Voight she knew, he kept his personal life past and present close to the vest. 

“Yeah, sure. Antonio won’t mind?” 

“No, it was his idea actually.” Hank answered her as his eyes bore into her.

“Okay, that would be nice.” Corrine kicked herself, she sounded like the freshmen being invited to the senior’s party in high school.   
There was no awkwardness because they had arrived at a row of nice homes which were a part of an upper middle-class neighborhood. Both her and Hank got out of the car and Corrine followed Hank to the door step on the third one down. Hank knocked on the door and stood in front with his hands in his pockets. A woman in her mid-sixties came to the door wearing an apron. 

“Can I help?” her voice was very motherly, and she seemed the typical housewife. 

“We’re looking for Andre Stanton.” Hank told her looking over the woman’s shoulders inside the house. He inclined his head, so I took a path to the back of the house. 

Corrine POV  
I barely heard her response as I drew my firearm and made my way to the back of the house. Jogging to the back of the house through the narrow alleyway that separated the houses on the block. As I approached on the back I heard a door slam against the side of the building and a man wearing a black jogging pants and bright blue zip up ran out, “Stop Police!” pushing myself as hard as I could I ran after the suspect, he was tiring, and I was able to catch up to him in a few blocks. My knee was in the middle of his back and he was still squirming, “Andre this won’t get easier once my Sergeant gets here.” Getting cuffed finally as Hank came up to meet me, he hauled Andre to his feet grabbing at his arms tightly.   
I called a cruiser to get him back to the District and it was at the scene within a few minutes, it was Officer Burgess and Officer Roman, “Get this scum back to the District and put him a cell by himself, you better be there before Voight and me.” 

“Got it.” Roman responded. 

“Vanderlyn lets go.” I walked back as he finished texting someone and opened the passenger door. 

When the SUV started, “Tomorrow night my place, Antonio, myself, and you. I am cooking.” Hank smiled. 

“Okay, tomorrow night it is.” I answered feeling my stomach flip. 

“Wait ten minutes when we get back and Antonio and you go take him to the cage.” Hank told me going back to being Sergeant.


	2. Chapter 2

For You I would Chapter 2

Walking up to the bullpen I see Antonio sitting at his desk and lean down to his ear and whisper, “Cage, ten minutes.” He nods and continues typing something on the computer.   
I walk back and do a little research on our suspect; Andre Stanton was a regular every day gun runner who tried to make some cash on the side selling any leftovers from other jobs. This time though it got back to the original buyers what Andre was doing and now these guns were being fought over in the streets of Chicago. This was pretty cut and dry and if we could get him to crack, I would be willing to bet the dinner tomorrow night would be a celebration as well. I smiled thinking about it, my nervousness about it was waning as I reflected on how both Antonio and Hank had insisted I be there. 

“Let’s go,” Antonio leaned his head to where Hank had disappeared with the suspect down towards the cage. Even though it was a change of plans, maybe Hank would sit this one out and let Antonio and I handle this one. 

I got up quietly to follow Antonio, threw my hair in a ponytail and when we were out of everyone else’s sight, “Thanks for inviting me tomorrow night,” I whispered quietly. 

For a split second I thought I said the wrong thing, but he smiled, “Been wanting for you to come over for a while.” And wrapped an arm around my shoulders and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. 

We broke apart a moment later as we came into view of the cage and our suspect who was very nervous. 

Hank POV  
Antonio and Corrine came into view, they seemed so natural together, that I let the doubt that Antonio and she would go and do their own thing get the best of me for a bit. I was also getting ahead of myself, what if she didn’t want to be in a relationship with us? 

“Andre, I hear you like to make some extra cash.” Antonio started as he entered the cage followed by Corrine. 

I stayed outside of the cage and let myself smile at the scene in front of me. My second in command lifted the suspect from the floor and pinned him to the wall. Antonio’s blue shirt stretched across his back, I could make the outline of muscles in his back and arms, and I felt my pants tightening at the visual. 

Corrine then took over, “Now Andre, your business partners know we took you in and when we cut you lose I think we all know how this is going to end for you. So why don’t you help us out by telling us where and when the buy is,” Corrine looked back at me finishing in a sing song voice, “I am sure my Sergeant would be able to come to some agreement about keeping you alive and out of prison for over 20 years.” 

The grip that Antonio had on Andre stayed as Corrine got up in his face. Hank didn’t know who was sexier right now, Antonio using his brute strength and protecting Corrine from the suspect or Corrine intimidating the gun runner, he swore she almost purred at that guy. 

“Andre this deal isn’t going to be on the table for long or do you want Antonio to show you how good of a boxer he is?” Corrine challenged pushing the suspect more. Antonio’s grip got harder as Andre started to choke.

“Okay, okay. Its down by an old toy factory, on East Way. Some Russian mob guy named Liev wants to buy the rest of the supply and is paying top dollar.” Andre was let down by Antonio. 

“Let’s check it out,” I wasn’t going to let Andre off that easy, even it did check out he was still looking at 15 years. 

Antonio and Corrine left the cage and I locked back up, “Get comfortable.” 

Antonio’s POV

Ruzek and Olinsky scouted out the warehouse as the rest of the team and with members of the SWAT team prepared for the raid. I looked over as I saw Burgess and Atwater also getting ready, the whole Unit was getting to go out. To my right Hank was readying his rifle, Corrine was adjusting her jacket with a bit of difficulty. I couldn’t help myself, I reached over and adjusted the shoulder straps of the vest. 

“Thanks,” Corrine’s smooth, feminine voice registered, and she smiled a little as I let my hands travel to her back. 

“Don’t worry, glad to help,” I answered back not able to stop my own smile from breaking out. 

Looking around my eyes landed on Hank as I saw him watching our encounter, his eyes were communicating something, but I wasn’t sure quite what. In the last year of being with Hank Voight I still couldn’t always pinpoint his emotions based on his facial expressions, but I could feel the lust almost rolling off him at this moment. It was then that Corrine moved forward to check own gun and my hands fell back to my sides. 

“Alright let’s roll, Antonio, Vanderlyn and myself will take the back.” Voight commanded. “Ruzek, Atwater, Al, will take the side and Halstead, Burgess and Lindsay will watch at the street level. The SWAT team will keep a tight perimeter and come into the warehouse after us. Let’s move out.” 

As we walked out, Corrine, I, and Hank ended up in his Durango, Corrine in the back and I took the front seat. 

“Hey, next time I get shotgun,” Corrine pouted playfully. 

“Okay, next time.” I conceded, looking over to Hank and saw him smiling. My chest warmed up, I was anticipating tomorrow night more and more. 

Ten minutes later we arrived at the warehouse, and as planned Hank, I, and Corrine took the back of the warehouse, everyone did what they were supposed to do and we made the arrests and took the inventory of guns off of the street.

As we came back to the District and unloaded everything, Corrine and Kim were taking off their vests I saw Corrine lifting her shirt. I then remembered that she had fallen when some of the gun buyers had started firing in our direction.

“Maybe you have a cracked rib,” Kim was pressing her fingers firmly on Corrine’s rib area. 

“Yeah, I ‘hit the deck’ a little too hard,” Corrine hissed as Kim moved up a little. 

I walked over, a wave of concern came over me, “Kim, finish putting the gear away,” I asked Kim and turned Corrine, “I’ll take you to the hospital,” I wrapped an arm around Corrine’s shoulders, careful not to steer clear of her injured ribs.

“What’s going on here,” Hank’s voice came over as we got back to the desks so that Corrine could grab her purse. 

“I think I cracked a few ribs,” Corrine admitted as she grimaced.

“Antonio, take her,” Hank said, “Be back here at 9 tomorrow to finish paperwork,” he then went back into his office.

"Come on, if we're lucky the ED won't be busy," Corrine leaned into me as we made it to my car.


End file.
